


Wing of the Night

by Hatake_Kai



Series: Wing of the Night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - Fandom, nighwinng
Genre: Arrow Verse, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Kai/pseuds/Hatake_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bludhaven Police Detective Richard 'Dick' Grayson has spent most of his life as a vigilante, starting as the Boy-Wonder Robin in Gotham City with Batman to his own hero Nightwing. Now the world is turning upside down following the Undertaking in Starling City.</p><p>Starts off five years before Arrow (around the time of the Queen's Gambit sinking) and moves til he meets The Arrow about mid-season 2 of Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just started reading the New 52 and really want Dick in Arrow.. So here's my shot at making that happen :)
> 
> Also, I'm trying to stay away from stories similar to this so any similarities are coincidental and I apologize before hand for late/ long times between updates but I'll try my hardest.
> 
> This intro/prologue is short and in first person, but the rest of the story will be in third person and longer.

My name is Richard Grayson, though most people call me Dick. I grew up with the name and it stuck before I learned about it's other, not so great meaning. It's like a tag though, and if you ask some of my friends its perfect.

Anyways, I grew up in a circus. I guess I have some Romani in me, my mother was pretty proud of it though to be honest I do not remember a lot of what she tried to teach me. Guess I was has much as a child as my father says. My parents and I were a team in the circus, The Amazing Flying Graysons. That was until they died, well they were murdered by a thug that wanted to scare Mr. Haly for money. After that I was taken in by a man named Bruce Wayne.

Bruce is a great man with a dark past. After seeing his parents gunned down as a child, he became like a dark guardian angel for his city, Gotham. As Batman, he took down criminals big and small to save his city. The heir to the Wayne fortune and his family company, he also worked to build his city up from the hole it had sunk into.

This is where I come in. After the death of my parents Bruce took me in and trained me, mostly to keep me off the streets in my own twisted sense of vengeance for my parents. He was reluctant to let me go out with him at first, but after awhile we became a team. Though it never sat well with him, and it finally came to the point where I left to try my hand at college. This did not last and I went to Bludhaven, a city with almost as many problems as Gotham and on the other side of the country, to try my hand at being my own hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander 'Alex' Yates is an OC I created for this story. Hope you like him :D
> 
> Also, I will be using a lot of tib bits from the 90s Batman show... For back story purposes cause that is what I remember most about Batman. 
> 
> Bold/Italics= Flashbacks  
> Italics=Other line of phone calls

Dick groaned as he heard a pounding at his door. It was 7 AM and his morning was just going  _splendidly._ After a long shift yesterday, he was out late for his  _other_ job. The one that could get him more than the lost of his badge, but he did not want to think about that as he chugged his double mug of extra black coffee and grimaced as he opened the door.

The intruder, for which he had dubbed his partner on mornings like these, came into his apartment without ceremony and looked at the younger man without restraint. "You're late Grayson. I covered for you this morning, but I will not do it again." This was of course a lie, for the more senior officer had a soft sport for the younger officer though he liked to show his frustrations at his seemingly lack of punctuality. 

Grabbing a baggie full of cereal, Dick grabbed his shirt which was hanging on the back of a chair, "Sorry Alex, long night studying. Got that exam in three weeks and I don't need any set backs. Can't afford them really."

Shaking his head, Alex looked at the younger man. "Didn't you grow up with that Wayne guy? How can you be strapped for cash, what with spending a fortune on cereal and coffee."

"I've told you, Alex, I don't talk to Bruce." Dick said, buttoning up his shirt between bites of cereal. "I left Gotham for a reason. I'm here now, we're we supposed to be patrolling downtown today."

Alex stretched, walking back to the door. "Yeah, kid." He paused at the threshold and looked at Dick with a small smile on his face. "You have a good head on you Dick, but you need figure what's more important. Whatever it is you do at night," He paused putting a hand up, "I've said I don't wanna know or want excuses. You just need to figure if it's more important than your job. I can see where you missed a spot when you were putting on your shirt. That bruise looks pretty fresh."

Dick bit his bottom lip, finishing his cereal. "Like you said, we're running late and crime never sleeps." Going to the door, he grabbed his hat and badge, making his way down the stairs, "I'm driving today, Yates. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Shaking his head, Alex followed his junior partner down the stairs. "You forgot to lock your damned door kid. Do you honestly think I'd let you drive my cruiser with that kinda mindlessness! Do ya hear me Grayson!"

A second later, Dick came running up the stairs. "Sorry, not used to this." He said scratching his head as he locked the door, "Honestly I don't have much to steal even if there was a break in."

"That's what they all say kid. Believe me."

* * *

 

"So... there I was, this kid raised in a fricken circus for Christ's sake. And all these other snots knew it too." Dick said, as he took a bite of his burger. He and Alex were on break and swapping stories. Though they had been partners for the last two years, there was a lot that Alex did not know of the other, so they started this story tradition on slow days.

"Wait, you're telling me you actually lived in a circus?" Alex said, trying not to choke on his drink.

"Yes! I've told you before. Look up The Haly Circus, and since I know everything is on the internet I don't feel like going into that sob story." Dick replied, taking a drink of his drink.

"Fine, fine kid. Just sometimes its hard to believe the shit that comes out of your mouth." Alex replied signally Dick to continue with his narrative.

"So anyways, there I was. Fifteen years old in a school for the first time. Of course I had to go to the academy cause the Manor was not in city limits and Alfred wouldn't let it go."

"Wait, who's Alfred again?"

"Bruce's butler. Like his father, again there is the internet so you can look it up on your own time. Unless you don't wanna hear this." Dick said, turning to his partner with a annoyed smirk on his face. Three days with barely any sleep and long double shifts as Officer Grayson and Nightwing were catching up to him.

"Fine, grumpy-- Continue." Alex waved him off like a gnat.

"Anyways. So I was sitting in the room and the teacher is droning on and on. No one is paying attention and WHAM!, a ceiling tile breaks from the roof and the classroom starts to become flooded. They had to cancel school for a week just to fix the pipes." Dick finishes, wishing he had a whole pitcher of coffee.

Alex shakes his head in a amazement, "What with men dressed as Bats and little Bird Boys running around you'd think all them Gotham people are lunes. Did ya hear that there's a new one, Bird Boy, around. Apparently looks younger than the last one, that's how they know he's a new'um. What did he call'imself, Cardinal? Jaybird?"

Dick wanted to slam his head on the dash, really hard, for multiple reasons. "Robin. He called himself Robin. And where'd you hear that?"

"Have a friend that's tight in the Commissioner's office. I just don't get why that Manbat chooses such young'uns to work with him. You'd think there was somethun wrong with the guy or something." Alex shook his head, looking at Dick as he put down his food and rested his head on the dashboard on the passenger side of the car. "You okay kid?"

Dick did not move just shook his head, "I'm all right Alex. Just tired. This job and classes is a bit much at time."

Alex just nodded, having long ago forgone questioning what his partner really did in his off time. He kept an ear out for any illegal fight clubs around the college or anything similar, but the only thing that caused even a small blimp on the radar was the whack job beating on crooks in the ghettos, and though he did not condone vigilantism, he did not even think that his partner could even do that. Sure he had seen the kid at the gym, he highly doubted gymnastics and punching at a bag for hours constituted one being a vigilante. "We have about two hours until we have to go back to the precinct. Do you want me to cover for you and just drop you off? I know you hate taking sick days, but you look like you can use one."

Dick really wanted to shake this exhaustion off, but he knew it would just make him useless when he was really needed, "If you don't mind? I hate to do this to you..."

"Don't worry about it. I still owe you one for coverin' for me when Audrey was sick"

Looking over but not lifting his head, Dick looked at the older man. "How is she? Did she get the part in the recital?"

Thinking of his daughter, Alex nodding, reaching for his wallet that he keeps in the side of the door he pulled out a picture. "She did. Looked like a princess if you ever saw one." Putting the picture in front of Dick's face, he continued, "She's the one in blue. She wanted you to be there."

"Tell her I'm sorry, but I had that paper due." Dick sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Think we can get some coffee to tide me over."

"Course kid. Though you look like you need a bed more than coffee."

* * *

True to his word, Alex dropped Dick off when their patrol shift was over. After promising that he'd cover the paperwork next time, Dick walked to his loft really missing his bed; but before he could fall into that soft abyss he needed to make a phone call.

He had told himself he was done with all of this, but this newest information was like a punch to the gut. Why would Bruce put another kid through this. One of the reason that he had left was that Dick could not trust Bruce to treat him, and by extension Barbara and his other conspirators, like an equal. That cold calculating brain was something that Dick could understand, but he could see the distinction between enemy, asset, and partner that Bruce just could not comprehend. Leaving was the hardest thing he did, but Bruce's crusade was not something he could be part of.

And now he was bring another kid into the mix. Someone who saw Bruce as the moon and the stars of heroism and would have that broken the same as Dick. He could not see that happen to someone else. Which was the reasoning for this sleep deprived decision. Dialing the number that he had long ago memorized, he waiting as it rang twice.

 _"Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking. How can I help you today._ " The voice of the old man that Dick remembered as care giver and nurse came through the line and it was as if he was calling for a ride home from a party. Almost.

"Alfred, it's me, Dick." He replied, his voice unusually sharp.

There was a pause, probably a shocked Alfred trying to reason out the purpose of this call. Their last conversation was rather... well it was unpleasant to say the least:

_**Dick stomped into the Manor from the front door, his face twisted with anger and pain. Alfred, not expecting anyone home or at least not coming through the main entrance was nowhere to be seen; not that Dick wanted to see the older gentleman after his confrontation with Bruce. He just wanted to stew in his anger as he threw what clothes he needed into his suitcase. He just needed to get out of here before he exploded! Bruce had no right to do that! Who did he think he was!** _

_**As he was angrily throwing what ever seemed necessary into a bag, there was a knock on the door. "Master Richard, Master Bruce just entered into the cave and seemed rather upset. Did something unsatisfactory happen tonight."** _

_**Slamming his suitcase shut, he looked at Alfred and he shouted at the man who had been like a grandfather to him for the first time in his four years as a resident of Wayne Manor. "How can you talk like we couldn't find the right spices for dinner! Bruce is just another sociopath, he just hides behind pretty words and a banner of self imposed justice! He doesn't care about any of us, and I'm done! I'm getting out of here!" He looked at his bag before looking at Alfred, whose face looked like a man who was told that he was unwanted and unneeded.** _

_**"If you truly feel that way Master Richard, I am sorry." Alfred turned his back for the first time on the boy, and said quietly, but it hit Dick like a ton of bricks. "He does care. Do not ever forget that. He just... Just thinks that he can protect everyone."** _

_**And with that Dick was left to leave the manor without being interrupted. Even Barbara did not try and stop him. Though ever once in awhile money would appear in his account, or he'd get a care package from Alfred, full of his favorite cereals and bars.** _

"It's good to hear from you Master Richard. I hope you are well." Alfred finally replied, his voice not skipping a beat.

 **"** I am Alfie." Dick paused, "Is Bruce there?"

**"** _No, I'm afraid Master Bruce is at the company today. Can I take a message for you?"_

**"** No Alfred, I just had a question. But you're more than qualified enough to help me."

_"Of course. How can I help you?"_

Dick paused at this, thinking how to formulate this question to no sound like a brat. "Did Bruce replace me?" _ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist
> 
> Broken Angel- Boyce Avenue  
> Remember the Name- Fort Minor  
> You're Gonna Go Far Kid- The Offspring  
> Shattered- Trading Yesterday  
> Gay or European  
> Everyone's Fool- Evanescence  
> Iridescent- Linkin Park


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told in segments, as the events and decisions take place over a few days time... Let me know if it confusing in anyway.
> 
> So, from what I've gathered from Arrow, Starling City is on the Pacific coast (liking to Seattle-Washington State area) and Bludhaven is close (reference to a train to Bludhaven in an episode, I think season 1) and Gotham to me has always had that Northeastern-New England, so I made them across the country from each other. I know some of the comics I've read made them closer, but well... This is my world :) 
> 
> And warning for a small attempted assault/rape that ends with the person being saved... Thought I'd warn y'all though there is no description just referencing...

The next day Dick could not shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though Alfred had not said it outright, Bruce had from someone else. He felt wierd that this was bothering him so much, but it did. Bruce was a man that served his own purposes and agendas, not that they were wrong, and did not care for anything but getting it complete. Dick could even understand, but there was just that small red light that told him this was not what needed to be happening right now.

Granted, it had been over 2 years since he left the Manor and Gotham, but he had good and solid reasons for leaving. Now, he knew what he needed to do. Maybe this new kid will be good for all of them.

* * *

Alex shook his head, wondering when in the world his life had become a series of extra shifts and sideways hugs out the door for his wife and children. Granted he had had an already made family when he married Bridgette and became the father to a spunky two year old, but ten years and two more children later it was hard enough to make sure they had food in their stomachs and decent clothes. That is where he finds himself tonight, walking the night beat with a cop who's partner would rather be having a night with his girl than do his job. Not that any of the other cops involved mind, for no one would want this beat. This was the territory of the vigilante. Most of the Bludhaven police force have mixed feelings about the would-be crime fighter: from cheering either loudly or silently to participating in manhunts; but all would agree, though for many begrudgingly, that he does good for their city.

Alex knows the street better than his partner for the night, some kid named Nick from Coast City who would make a better actor than police officer, having grown up a few blocks away. This particular street however has changed since the time that he lived with his mother and father. The once busy intersection is all but dead, empty shops and even emptier lofts. The only people outside of people up to no good or prostitutes. Alex could see a rather young girl being picked up by a man who could could be her grandfather. He notes a partial plate number on paper to look up the man later to give to Vice.

Everything is quiet, even the two plain clothed officers are enjoying a coffee at a bench, ignoring the stares of the old woman in her crumpling building that she probably refuses to leave. That is until a scream rings from a nearby alleyway.

Racing down the street, Alex and Nick should have probably been prepared for what they see in the darkened alleyway. 

* * *

Nightwing ran across the buildings, leaping to the next old tenement building. A loose stone fell from his foot, and he quickly corrected his footing and continued on his path without a half second's break.

Bludhaven was so different from Gotham decided, and it was not that there was not psychopathic clowns running or crazy-ass former politicians. No, Gotham was a city of ghost. It was written everywhere, even in the modern buildings and people. The ghost of his past were there and even he could not outrun them. Musing as he rolled on to the next building he noticed something the corner of his eye.

A man had his hand over a woman's mouth, pulling her into an alley Dick knew was a dead-end. Turning so he could get to the alley the quickest way possible, he felt his blood boil as the woman scream. The scream echoed through Dick's mind as he jumped down and landed on the man after he had pushed the woman against the wall. He could feel the attack fall under him as he flipped off of the man to the ground.

"Now, do you think you could really do this in _my_ alley?" Nightwing said, crouching on the would be assailant, a foot on his chest.

A muffled groan came from the man underneath his feet and Dick said, looking at  the cowering woman. She was young and probably on her way home if her diner-like uniform said anything. He smiled at her reassuringly as he heard foot falls and saw that the police had arrived. They were in civilian clothes, but he immediately recognized Alex. "Evening officers, would love to stay and chat but I'm sure you'd rather get him to the precinct and take care of her." He jumped and pulled himself up on a low hanging fire escape and climbed up on to the roof.

* * *

Dick sat at the top of the pull-up bar in his gym, wondering how he was going to do this. Sure, Alfred had said that he was welcome back at anytime, but was he really ready to face Bruce? The water under the bridge was a slow trickle and everything was just where it was left. Falling back, he caught the back of his knees on the bar, swinging almost back around. He smiled when he saw his partner.

"Mornin' Alex, see ya got my message to meet me here." Dick grinned, pulling himself up and landing feet first.

Alex shook his head, "Yeah, kid." He rubbed his eyes, it was too early for his partner's strange morning energy.

Grabbing a towel, Dick started to the locker room. "Give me five minutes and I'll be right out."

Being true to his word, Dick was back in under five minutes all ready for the day. "How is it that either you're full of energy like a bird or you're sleeping like a sloth?" Alex asks as they leave the small gym. Situated near Dick's loft it is the perfect location for him to train. Sure it was no where near what the Batcave was, Dick was happy that they was a small collection of different equipment for different martial arts work outs. 

"No clue, must just be an aster of a day today, don't you think?" Dick said smiling, taking a drink from a water bottle as they made it to Alex's car. 

Alex gives Dick a strange look, "Aster?" Was all he said. He was well acquainted with his partner's weird wordings. Sometimes he wonders how many languages he speaks, something he started paying attention to after seeing him speak French and Spanish during arrests and mumbling under his breath in something that sounded like Russian.

"Aster... You know the opposite of disaster. Like how dislike is the opposite of like?" Dick laughed, getting into the car.

"Sure kid." Turning on the car, he started to the precinct. "So what's got you in the gym so early? Last time I saw you so worked up was when your ex from Gotham came into town."

Dick groaned, trying not to think of the last time he had seen Barbara. Knowing that he would not get this issue over by hiding it, Dick decided on going to Gotham at that moment. "I need to go back to Gotham for a few days... I talked to Alfred the other night and there's somethings I need to get done there..." Dick stopped and started to search for the words to say. Which in its self spoke volumes to Alex as the boy  _never_ shut up.

"But you're messed up over what happened to Wayne and caused you to run to Bludhaven." Alex finished for him after a moment.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Not that I would want to know what happened, but just think if what happened between you two is bad enough that it keeps an entire city from you. I'm sure you could avoid him if you need to."

'Avoid the Batman' Dick thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was cut shorter than he was use to, part of the department's standards for uniform, as he thought. "I guess you're right. Now I'll just need to get the days off. And a plane ticket is expensive, so I'd have to take the train... Which is long.. Dammit..."

Alex smiled as he pulled up to the precinct. There was something about his partner that made him seem like a child even after seeing him sprint half a mile and tackle a perp without being too overexerted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez... You'd think that Alex was our main character rather than our beautiful Dickie-Bird...
> 
> This is what ages I have come up with.
> 
> Dick: 21 (been a police officer since 19)  
> Alex Yates: 32  
> Bruce Wayne: 40  
> Jason Todd: 16  
> Alfred Pennyworth: 58  
> Barbara Gordon: 20  
> James Gordon: 48
> 
> Not in the story yet... But... Yeah, you'll see
> 
> Tim Drake: 14


End file.
